User talk:JR Pictures
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stupid Mario Brothers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AdminAdam (Talk) 09:26, May 19, 2010 hey guys my name is brendan galvin and i am a HUGE fan of stupid mario brothers. so i thought why not make an account on this awseome wiki. but it keeps saying that it will not register me at the time soooo if you can help me and see whats wrong that will be great for me GO STUPID MARIO BROTHERS Well I'm sorry but I wouldn't know I suggest you try going to AdminAdam who is the Wiki's Admin or just basically try again another day JR 11:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) stupid mario brothers 05:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC)what is richies phone number? I have to play as lucas!!!!when you get this message and have found the answer, please contact KC JONES at !*)&#$$#!)$ I know you are from austrilia, and I"M from canada! but please try to find the answer!!! thank you in advance!!! I'm sorry but i don't know his number and I doubt he would let you play Lucas. Also I took away your number because you shouldn't show that off online. JR 06:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) try to find it out you still have my phone number right he already said yes. i now know that your playing with me, I have to find out. im sorry for the message i left earlier but please dont phone me!!! do you still have my phone number? No I don't and stop bothering me. I don't know Richie's number and I don't intend to. Now stop being naive and accept things for how they are. I'm not playing with you and I'm not in the mood so stop. JR 02:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) 14:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC)hi boo brothers!!! sorry for bothering you): i will not leave any more posts on here sorry for what I have done. me kc what does jr pictures do anyway I edit this wiki, go to high school, member of two forums related to richalvarez and i'm a member of TV Tropes. Oh and i'm a MovieBuff. JR 01:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) mmmmmmmooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 01:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC)i will e-mail him directly i guess!!! im from canada thunder bay ontario soon i will be 13 years old!!! ,:o ooooohhhhhh i would like to go to sunny springs calefornia Why are you telling me this. i don't care. JR 08:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I have given both you and Mo_Man admin rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks JR 00:36, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Locked pages Do you think it's a good idea to unlock those pages now? It's been a while since AdminAdam said he would unlock them. 09:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking about it but the problem is Adam's reason for locking them seems realistic til now and I thought I might get some work done on them before unlocking them but if you want to unlock them go ahead. JR 08:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : Well I've read here that admins should not lock pages just because they want the pages the way they want them, so I'm going to go ahead and unlock them. YOu can edit them anytime though, like anyone else. 12:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message on my blog didn't notice it till now, sorry. Hey, could you tell me if the pages I made are good there's only 3 here's the links- *, ^, &. please? I'll give you...um...uh... oh yeah i don't have anything at the moment, wait I'll give you my friend code on SSBB,once i get one your favorite cravy dude Mushroommuncher 12:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Mushroommuncher Ummmmmmm What? JR 02:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Let's see your verb was "Jump" so her is my response- "With a Demonic Pac-Man!" P.S. Thanks for playing and the info Mushroommuncher 12:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Be ready to Brawl Hey JR, can I call you that by the way, SSBB wifi tuornament hosted by you'res truly check my blog for details, please Mushroommuncher or 'Shroom' 12:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess you won't be joining my tournament Mushroommuncher or 'Shroom' 19:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately yes. I was busy when you posted all this. So I didn't see it until now. But if it's any consolation. Visit my Youtube page and my Brawl number is my details. So add me and I'll add you back. JR 01:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) nice Mushroommuncher or 'Shroom' 12:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) what's you're YOU TUBE page? Mushroommuncher or 'Shroom' 12:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/TheJRPictures there you go. JR 04:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Got it got youre code you got mine? If so- tonight between 4:00 and 5:00, I'll host (also their will be someone by the name of BRAWL playing- 'at's Autin he llives in my town. I shall be Lucario Mushroommuncher or 'Shroom' 12:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah look I can't really do a game now or in the next couple of weeks I'm really busy and got some stuff to sort out. But I'll add you ok. JR 07:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) try it you should try that game I mentioned on my blog -Adventure Quest Worlds- it's free I have an acount and it's really fun, P.S. always go to the Zorbak Server! Mushroommuncher / "Shroom: 20:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll have a look maybe. JR 06:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) theshanepig's Contributions Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I thought that if charactors are in an episode tat its related to them sorry I hope I dident ruin every thing sorry...Im reeeeeeeeeeealllly sorryTheshanepig 05:05, February 14, 2012 (UTC)theshanepig Just think about your actions before you do them and make sure to leave a signature after you post in a talk page. JR 05:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) can I add the stupid mario bros catigory to a lot of pages cause stupid mario bros is relatedTheshanepig 05:05, February 14, 2012 (UTC)theshanepig did you correct aaallllll my edits?Theshanepig 05:10, February 14, 2012 (UTC)theshanepig (i added a signature) :) and you deserve to be itTheshanepig 05:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC)theshanepig Thank you JR 07:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) how do you delete a blog post?Theshanepig00:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC)theshanepig Click on the blog you want to delete. Hover over the arrow on the edit bar and you'll see delete. JR 04:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I should say, only admins (Me and JR Pictures) can delete any page. Theshanepig is unable to. 13:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for deleting itTheshanepig 01:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Theshanepig Lovely Work Thanks JR 06:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights I'll see what I can do. JR 05:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey There is a user named RichalvarezFan11 and he is a sock-puppet account of a user named "Haroldfan4eva". Haroldfan was globally dissabled by wikia, because he abused his admin powers, and most importantly, he's underage, estimated, 9 years old. Please block this user for infinite and email-blocked. Thanks. [[User:TheGunther|'TheGunther']] [[user talk:TheGunther|'You sittin' on my bench?']] 19:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Okey dokey. JR 09:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :To block somone permanently, type 'indefinite' or 'infinite' (case sensitive) into the 'Other time' box. I already changed his ban time, just saying this for future reference. 15:50, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't know. Thanks. JR 00:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : Hey 2 hey i edited peach but since this is the first time could you fix it for me the characters information but don't switch the other photo of peach' What the hell did you do? I have to fix your stupid mistake here. JR 08:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry oh and dude how did you do that character template like if there is a new character i want to do it and also i am from youtube my youtube is TheBrawlfan248. i'm sorry for mistaking peach i won't do that again i was new today was the first day i created this account I really don't care about the youtube thing. I copied Peach's template from an older version of the page and pasted it into the current page. JR 00:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) i kniw how to do that the thing is i'm trying to update everyone's page to the new one. Ok then. JR 10:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Home page Hey JR. I wanted to express my suggestion of creating a new home page image. With the release of Season Five I think updating it would be a good idea. Ghidorah5464 15:15, April 30, 2012 (UTC) The thing is I never made that image nor can I actually make a good image for the page. JR 00:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I could take this up if you wanted. Nearly everything you see on the current homepage was my design, and I was thinking of replacing the picture with a higher quality and up to date one. 15:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fine with that. JR 22:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Template Deletions Yeah sure I'll do it. JR Pictures 02:46, May 20, 2012 (UTC)